Inbetween a Rock and a Hard Place
by eyeliner0tears
Summary: InuKag despise eachother because of a fatal accident that took place years ago resulting in death.They go to highschool together & just can't let the past go.Tears start to fall & sparks start to fly.Finding out your betrothed to your enemy can do that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha Rumiko Takahsi does but I own this plot and theres nothng you can do about it so...HA!

**Authors note:** Heh. This is my first Fan Fic so please be nice! If you like the story please share it w/ your friends. The more the marrier(probably didn't spell that right). Thanks so much. Oh, and please... review.

**In Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter One:**

**(Kagome's Room)**

**Yawn**

**"Ughh...I'm so not tir... SOUTA! Get your butt in here! NOW!"**

**"Uh...hehe. Yea sis?"**

**"Who the hell told you to unplug my flippin' alarm clock! I'm 45 minutes late for school and probably even more, might I add, becaue I also have to get ready!" Kagome fummed as she chucked the alarm clock at Souta's head. She was probably going to miss her 1st period class(which is science by the way) and they we're supposed to review for the test they were having tomarrow. Kami knows she needed help with it too. InuYasha would probably..._'wait!'_** **Kagome thought. '_Yes. I missed a class with that jerk. hehe. Maybe I could...pretend to be...SICK! Yea...sick/ The no more of min for a Whole Day_( Yeah. That's how much she hates him or rather they hate eachother).**

**"OHHH! Cramps! Souta, hurry get mama! Pain!"**

**Kagome stiffiled a giggle. The look on her brothers face? Priceless.**

**"Kagome? Are your ok? Kagome!"**

**"I said to Go. Get .MAMA. PAIN! How many times do I-"**

**"Kagome?" Kagome's mother, Hitomi, opened the doorto find her two children in the middle of a brawl. Kagome happened to be the one winning from the looks of it. She had her brother on the ground with her fist only inches from his face.**

**'_Quick. Gotta act fast so mama thinks I'm sick.'_**

**"Um... ow, ow. Mam it hurts, cramps... CRAMPS!"**

**Kagom'es mother smiled but inwardly groaned. She noticed her daughters hesitation when saying she had "cramps".**

**Kagome looked at her mother only to realize the deadly smile on her face. Uh-Oh.**

**"Ouch?"**

**"I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that the Tetsaiga's(a famous singing group in Japan. Well... not for real but come one folks. The name had to get in there sometime.) are downstairs. There tour bus broke down right in front of our house! What are the odds of that?**

**Souta stiffled a snort, realizing his mothers little "game" and Kagome's mouth dropped. Now, Kagome is not at all gulible, but when it comes to the hottest band around with the hottest of hot guys, she can never resist. Better safe than sorry.**

**Kagome jumped up from Souta a soon as what her mother said registered in her head. She then jumped up and down,screamed for a few minutes, and then ran to her closet looking for the cutest outfit she owned.**

**With clothes flying this way and that way, her mother, Hitomi, just smiled, waiting to see her daughters reaction when she realized the Tesaiga's weren't there. But atleast it was helping her get dressed pretty fast seeing as how she was late, but today was special and Kagome needed to dress up extra today anyway.**

**When Kagome was done with her hair, make-up and clothes, she stepped out of her room to find that her mothers smile had widen(If possible) and Soutas jaw had dropped. Kagome was wearing a tight tight(might I add tight) mini skirt, and whe I say minin I mean mini, ana belly shirt(Meaning it starts just above her belly button if some people didn't get that.) that was sparkling blood red, hugged her curves, and was complestly open in the back minus the strings criss crossing on her back. Her shoes where spiked high heels with string also criss crossing all the way up to a little below her knee. Her hair was lightly curled, frammed her face, and fell full over her shoulders. Her make- up consisted of light red with a hint of silver eyeshadow and light lipstick to match. To make it short(oops to late. sorry) she looked like a sex goddess. Literaly.**

**Kagome smiled realizing(from her family's reaction) that she looked good. No, not good. Great.**

**"Um.. K-K-Ka-," Souta stuttered.**

**"Kagome" Hitomi helped him out.**

**"Yes?" Kagome smiled.**

**"Well... don't be mad, but-"**

**"I knew it was to good to be true! Now I'm gonna have to change onto my school uniform and be extra late to school. Oh man! Now I'm like a hour and ten minutes late!"**

**"Oh? I thought you were feeling...sick." Hitomi said. Opps. Busted.**

**"It's a miracle! Look no pain." Kagome firmly pushed in her stomach.**

**"Wow. Miracles do happen fast don't theySouta?"**

**Souta just couldn't hold it in. He burst into a fit pf giggles only to be shut up by a death glare from Kagome. If look could kill. '_Geez. I'm 14, I'mguy, but yet my older sister can still shut me up and shes only 17! Life. Man does it have its low points.' _Souta thought.**

**"Well you can atleast get to keep on your outfit" Hitomi said.**

**"WAIT!" Kagome couldn;t believe her ears.**

**"Yes I called you school and told them your uniform ripped and that all you had left were some skirts and what not and to not worry because you;d be thre momentarily.**

**Kagome looked at her mother as if she had lost her mind. Maybe she had.**

**"NO WAY AM I GOING TO SCHOOLIN THIS. NO WAY."**

**"Yes way. Now go and wait in the car dear. You'll be late for school and I need to drive you."**

**Kagome huffed, puffed, mumbled, and stomped all the way out of her room. How could her mommake her go to school in this of all outfits? Why is more like the question I should be asking. What in Kami's name is going on?**

**Meanwhile Kagome's mother was thinking the exact opposite.**

**_'Oh my Kagome is going to be so happy when she finds out! I can't wait, she's almos 18 so she needs to know before it happens. that would not be a pretty sight if that happened.' _****Kagomes mom thought while she grabbed her keys, getting into the car with a very pissed off Kagome, and drove her to school where all the fun would begin.**

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chap. It might be a little short but hour loving Hanyou Inuyahsa shows up next chapter. A LOT of LIme next chapter you have been warned. Please Review and thanks for reading.**


	2. AN SORRY

Hey guys…I am SOOOO sorry for the late update, but unfortunately this is notan update to the next chapter. Here's how it is, my mom cleaned my room (don't know why, she's just like that) and she threw away all my old notebooks. My story was in there and now I have to write the WHOLE thing over again! But there will be a chapter update next week. I wrote about ten chapters but I was busy.There wastoo much school junk plus family crap, you know the usual. Lousy excuse I know but I am truly sorry. But I will at least update the FEW (but highly appreciated) reviews I have. I know that my story kinda…sucks so far but truth be told,I'm better at writing songs, poems, and all that other stuff. But I'm not afraid of flames so bring 'em on! Lol okay reviews:

**Orlando-Inu-Luver: Thanks for the review and sorry about the boldness, I'll fix it next time:)**

**King of Chaos: I really appreciate the advice, thanks! Yea, I have to admit I was to lazy to read it over and when I finally wanted to do a new chap., I forgot how. I'm not really good with this but pleasebear w/ me! Lol**

**Kawaii Bell: hehe yea me too. Wait till you see Inuyasha's action. lol**

okay well thats it for today and again, I am sorry. I really am a hypocrite because I can't STAND it when people wait FOREVER to review so I really do feel bad about this. I'm a newbie at this so I'm trying to stick to it. I tend to get bored of something real easy. If people actually really like the story though, I'll update for y'all. lol Well till next time(and next time there WILL be a chapter! Count on it! ).


End file.
